Mate of a Hale
by Eleanor Delacour-Black
Summary: Gabriel Hale still carries the burns that came from the Hale fire. He never wanted to go back to Beacon Hills, but when his cousin goes missing he has no other option than going to his old home with Derek. Little did he know he would find out that the sarcastic, energized, human would be his mate. Full summary inside. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Gabriel Hale lost almost his entire family in the Hale fire. He stills has the burns he received that day when his father managed to get him out. Years later it's just his cousins, his mom, and their pack members. When his cousin Laura goes back to Beacon Hills in search of the alpha, Gabriel and his family never hears from her again. Now it's up to Derek and himself to go back to Beacon Hills and find out who the alpha was that killed Laura. Along the way Gabriel meets Stiles Stillinski, the boy who never shuts up. What happens when the youngest Hale find out Stiles is his mate? After all no one likes a Hale.

* * *

Gabriel sighed as he packed his things up. He never wanted to return to Beacon Hills, but it seems he has no choice in the matter now. He wishes he could stay here with his mom, his pack sisters, and his cousin, but it can't be done. He has to go with Derek to find Laura. He doesn't know if she's alive or dead, but they have to look for her no matter what. "Gab? Hun, are you okay?" Gabriel turns and saw his mother standing there. Even though she's going into her 40s she's still beautiful. Long crimson hair, curled and sprawled across her back all the way down to her butt, and big emerald green eyes placed against pale skin. She was the very definition of beauty in Gabriel's eyes. She was small and petite, but could handle her own especially after being married to his father for years.

Gabriel didn't look anything like her though. No he had his father's blue eyes, the Hale black hair, and his father's tall and muscular frame. It made missing his father all that more. His entire family were locked in the basement as their house was lit on fire by the hunters. The only ones not in there were Derek and Laura because they had went to school. Derek's younger sister, Cora, had stayed that day with Gabriel because the two of them had gotten sick. Gabriel and Cora had the flu and their parents wanted to get plenty of rest. Being sick isn't all that uncommon in younger werewolves, but it was defiantly not the right time to be sick. The hunters came so fast and so many. They just managed to get all the Hales all into the basement without any of them even being able to fight the hunters off.

His mother had dropped Derek and Laura off, so she too wasn't in the fire, but Gabriel was. He remembered the screams of his family, the tears in his father's eyes as he told Gabriel that he'd get him out of there if it was the last thing he did, he remembered battling the flames as he climbed out the window of the basement. Now his father is burned almost entirely and stuck in some stupid hospital in a coma. Gabriel still has the burns from that day. From his wrists to his shoulders and all across his back. He can't heal the burns because they've burned too deep into him. They'll always be there, a painful reminder of that day.

"Honey? Why you crying?" Gabriel's mother asked in a soft tone as she wiped his eyes. Gabriel hadn't even realized he was crying.

"I... I was thinking about dad and the fire again." He told her in a whisper. His mother sighed and pulled him into her arms.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know you miss him." He sniffled and held her tightly.

"I miss them all, mom." She sighed and kissed his temple.

"I know you do, honey. Don't worry I'm sure you and Derek will be able to find Laura." Gabriel could only hope that Laura wasn't dead. Derek and Gabriel's mother had told Laura they didn't think it would be a smart decision if she went alone, but like always she didn't listen.

"I know." Gabriel finally said after a full minute of silence. He sighed and grabbed his bags before heading downstairs. He didn't know how long he would be in Beacon Hills so he just packed all his clothes and his school things because Derek said he may have to transfer if they stay longer than a week.

"Be careful, honey." Gabriel nod and walked into the kitchen. Derek was waiting by the door as Gabriel's pack sisters were eating breakfast. They weren't his real sisters, just the girls that his mother bit and brought into her pack, but they were the closest things he has to sisters now. They were both his age, 16. One had dark brown curly hair with brown eyes, while the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were both petite and small like his mother, with natural curves, and were as tough as nails. They could take anything just like his mother could. Gabriel knew that his mother always wanted more kids, so in away these girls were his sisters. His mother picked them because they reminded her of herself and she could see them as her daughters.

"You leaving now, Gabe?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Rose." Gabriel said as he kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Gabie." The blonde said and Gabriel smiled.

"Bye, Tyler." Gabriel told her as he grabbed his bags.

"You two want anything for the rode?" Gabriel's mother asked, but Derek and Gabriel shook their heads.

"Nah, we should be fine. I'll call you when we get there." Gabriel promised and his mother nod and hugged him once more before hugging Derek.

"Keep my baby boy safe, Derek. I mean it. He's all I got left of Peter." Derek nod and looked at his baby cousin before wrapping an arm around him.

"Don't worry, Lucinda. I'll keep your son safe." Gabriel rolled his eyes, but smiled at his mother nonetheless.

"Bye, you two. Stay safe." Gabriel sighed.

"We're not going to get ourselves killed, relax. We'll be fine." Ever since the fire Lucinda hated having her son away from her, but she knew this was something they needed to do.

"Alright, enough worry mother from me. Just..." Gabriel sighed.

"Be careful, I know." And with that Derek and Gabriel headed out to Derek's camaro. They packed the trunk with their bags before hopping into the car.

"So... going home." Gabriel sighed. "Should be fun." He mumbled before resting his head on the passenger side's window.

"I know it won't be easy, Gabe, but we need to." Derek told his cousin softly as he took his hand. Derek was none for being secretive and even violent at good number of times, but when it came to his baby cousin and older sister Derek was very protective and gentle towards them. Gabriel sighed and looked at Derek.

"Yeah, well you're not the one who has to carry around the burns from that night or wake up screaming about seeing your father burned alive." Gabriel said in a cold voice, causing Derek to look away and start the car.

"I know, Gabriel. I can never imagined what you went through that day, but... I'm just trying to help." He told Gabriel, but he just shook his head.

"You can't help me, Derek. No one can."


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabie, hold on." The young boy looked up into the worried blue eyes of his father. "I'm going to get you out of here!" He yelled over the screaming of his family. "Come here, baby boy." The man said as he scooped the boy into his arms.

"Daddy, I'm scared." The boy whimpered into the man's ear. The boy was only 8 years old and going through more than any kid should at his age. Not only was he a werewolf, but he was also in burning house with no escape.

"I know you are son." The man said as he kissed the sout covered cheek of the boy. "But listen to me, I'm going to get you out of here if it's the last thing I do." He put the boy down and tried forcing the window of the basement open. The boy looked around, tears rolling down his cheeks. He saw his aunt and uncle cuddle up in the corner screaming and crying as they're flesh got burned to a melted puddle. He turns his eyes and saw his new born cousin burning beside his parents. Every where the boy looked his saw his family dying.

The boy's focus was on the people around him, so he didn't notice the fire getting closer to him until he felt the burning touch of it on his back. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. The fire burning his back and arms. "Gabriel!" He father screamed as pulled the boy from the flames.

"Daddy!" The boy screamed in pain.

"Shhh, it's okay, Gabie. Daddy got you. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." He whispered to the boy and looked at the window. He managed to break it open, but they had to move fast. "Listen to me, Gabie. See that window." The boy turned and looked at the window before nodding. "I'm going to help you through it and when I do I want you to get some where safe." The boy turned and faced his father.

"What about you, daddy?" The tears ran down his father's face as he forced a smile.

"I'll be right behind you, Gabie. I promise."

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"I know, baby boy, I am too. We're going to get out of this. Together." His father promised before giving a kiss to his son's forehead. His eyes tightly shut and tears streaming down his face. "I love you Gabriel." It was the last words his father told him before he climbed through the window and out of the burning basement.

"Daddy?" The boy called, turning to see the flames had caught up to his dad. "Daddy!" The boy screamed as his father desperately tried to get out. "Daddy!"

* * *

"Gabriel! Gabriel wake up!" Gabriel eyes snapped open and he almost screamed. "Hey, it's okay. It was only a nightmare." Gabriel turned and saw Derek looking at him worried.

"It wasn't just a nightmare." Gabriel mumbled before turning away from Derek and rolling the window down. He didn't want Derek to see his tear stained face or his hands shaking. So he turned his face to the window and closed his eyes, letting the wind blow calmly into his face. His short black hair being ruffled by the wind.

"You okay, Gabe?" Gabriel didn't answer, but Derek knew by now that he wouldn't receive an answer. Gabriel has been getting that nightmare since the fire. Almost every night he woke up screaming. He refused to talk about it, so as time went on many stopped asking. "We're almost here." Derek decided to change the subject. "Only an hour away from the house." Gabriel snapped his head in the direction of Derek.

"Where staying at the Hale house?" He questioned. Derek sighed. He had wanted to wait until they were almost there to tell him.

"Look, Gabe. I know you hate the place-

"Derek, your own baby brother and sister died in that fire." Derek winced.

"I know, but we have no where else to go. I don't want the hunters to know we're in town. I'm sorry, Gabe." Derek told him.

"No you're not." Derek winced at Gabriel's cold voice before sighing. If there was another option then Derek would have taken it, but there isn't another option. This is the only way.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was taken in silence before they pulled up to the Hale house. "Why were there so many cop cars?" Gabriel asked as he got out. This had been another question that Derek has been dreading.

"Gabe?" Gabriel turned to his cousin with a frown.

"What?"

"Sit down for a minute." Gabriel gave his cousin a worried look before taking a seat on the front steps. Derek sighed and sat beside him. "Some hikers found half a dead body. A female in her mid twenties." Gabriel eyes filled with tears.

"You don't think..."

"I don't know, Gabe, but think about it. Laura's missing. Not many girls can be missing in this stupid town." Derek looked at his silent cousin. "I'm going to do my own searching, but I want you to head upstairs and try to get some sleep. You have school in the morning."

"What?" Derek looked over at Gabriel and sighed.

"I don't know how long we're staying, Gabe. You're mom would be mad if you didn't stay up with your schooling. Just please go to school tomorrow and keep going until we can leave here." Gabriel looked away from Derek and out to the woods. "Gabe... I..." Derek sighed. "I know coming back here is tough, but... we have to. For Laura's sake. How about this, if you go to school and stay out of trouble then I'll buy you your own car." Gabriel looked up at his cousin as he said this. "I mean you can't exactly walk to school every day and no way in hell am I letting you drive my car." This brought a smile onto Gabriel's face. "Would that make this worth it?"

"It's a start." Derek chuckled.

"Good, then I let you drive my car tomorrow, but then I'm getting you your own car." Gabriel could have laughed at how Derek's eyes harden when giving Gabriel permission to drive his baby. It was funny how attached he was to the car and Gabriel found it funny that he was even being allowed to use it for a day nevermind at all.

"Sure thing, Derek. I'm going to head upstairs and try to get some sleep." He told his cousin before grabbing his backpack and his duffle bag. With a small smile he headed inside the burned house and up to his old bedroom.

Everything was still the same, just a bit more burned. It wouldn't be fun to sleep here, but he knew there was no other options, so with a sigh he put his bags down and went to his bed. He was surprised that the bed wasn't burned like everything else. He gave one final sigh before curling up in the covers and falling to sleep.

* * *

Gabriel woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He almost thought he was still in Virginia before he opened his eyes and saw that he was in his burned bedroom. Gabriel frowned and climbed out of bed and grabbed some clothes from his bags. He slipped on a pair of dark jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt, and his leather jacket. He tied his black boots up and brushed his hair and teeth before heading downstairs. "Sleep okay?" Derek asked as he held up some food on a plate from him.

"The stove still works?" Gabriel asked, surprised to see the freshly cooked food.

"Yeah, had to work with it a bit, but I got it running." Gabriel took the plate and sat down across from Derek.

"I just wished we could get a shower running." Derek chuckled.

"That will be the next thing." He promised his cousin before going back to his food. "What kind of car do you want. You never said."

"Chevy nova, 71." Derek laughed, he should have expected that answer. It was his father's favorite. Peter used to find old 71 ones and show Gabriel how to work on them.

"Got it, I'll start looking." Gabriel nod and finished his food.

"Black by the way." Gabriel added.

"Obviously." Gabriel smiled and grabbed his bag.

"Keys." Derek looked at his cousin and sighed.

"One scratch, Gabe and you're-

"Dead, I know. Now come on, hand them over." Derek shot a glare at Gabriel before throwing the keys right at Gabriel, but he caught it flawlessly.

"Nice, Derek. Good attempt." He mocked before heading outside. He wasn't happy with going to a new school, but he knew that if he didn't he'd be in trouble with his mother.

So like a good little boy, Gabriel hoped into the car and started for the school. The school wasn't too big or too small, just as Gabriel would have thought. He felt strange with going to a new school. He saw the popular kids, the outcasts, the nerds. There was so many kids, but Gabriel pushed that thought aside and climbed out of his car. He was all too aware that people were staring at him as he exited the car. The car was rather nice, if it got washed once in awhile. Gabriel kept his head down and started for the main entrance.

"You are the cause of this, you know? Dragging me down to your nerd depths." Gabriel heard some kid say to another guy. "I've been scarlet nerded by you." Gabriel rolled his eyes and headed up the steps.

"Dorks." He mumbled under his breath and went to the office. He got his class list real quickly and found his locker just as quick. He just wanted this day to go fast, so that he didn't have to deal with people much longer.

I walked into my English class and handed the teacher a note that I was told to give to him. "Ah, right you're Gabriel." I just nod as the class filled in with students. The teacher cleared his throat and looked at the students. "Right, class we have a new student this year." All eyes fell on me and I, without thinking, place my hand on my burned arm feeling uncomfortable with the staring. "This is Gabriel Hale and I expect you all to welcome him to our class." The teacher said as I kept my head down. "Right, well you can go and sit beside Mr. Stilinski." I looked up and saw the brown haired guy from before. His eyes widen at being picked for me to sit with. I just sighed and headed over and sat next to him. I really hate school.

I felt the guy, 'Stilinski, staring at me as I put my earbuds into my ears and drowned out the teacher's nagging voice. "Hey, um... Gabriel is it?" I sighed and pulled an earbud out.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"I'm Stiles." He said holding out a hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"So, I care because?" I asked before my eyes met his. I held in a gasp as suddenly everything around me faded out and I could only see Stiles. I felt a craving to get up and kiss him, but I held it in. It didn't take a genius to figure out what just happened. I found my mate and it happened to be the stupid dork, Stiles. Great.

"Hello? Earth to Hale?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at Stiles to see him looking at me concerned. "You okay? You totally just zoned out for a minute." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, now will you leave me alone." I snapped quietly and put my earbud in. Even though he's my mate it did not mean I want anything to do with him. After all who'd want the depressed, fatherless, burned kid. I sighed and rubbed my sore arm. Once in awhile the burns start to hurt again, as if reminding me they're still there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You wouldn't happen to be related to the Hales that-" I felt my breath catch as he started to say that.

"Stiles, if you want to keep your head on your shoulders I wouldn't finish that sentence." I growled out, causing him to go silent.

"So you are?" My eyes turned gold, but I forced myself to stay in control.

"Stiles, shut up." I snapped before putting my music all the way up and blocking anymore of Stiles' annoying voice from my head. Why did I have to be stuck with that idiot as a mate?


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel all but ran out of that class when the bell rang. He knew that if he had to sit with Stiles for any longer that he'd kill him. Finding your mate is supposed to be romantic and crap for werewolves, but for Gabriel is was becoming his hell. Sure now that the bond between Stiles and him were form he could see that Stiles was in deed good looking, but that didn't mean he didn't want to kill Stiles. Stiles had the cute nerdy guy thing going for him. Gabriel found himself staring at his mate when he was supposed to be grabbing his things for his next class. He saw Stiles talking to some chick with his friend beside him, but he was focused on listening in on their conversation, he was more focused on Stiles himself. He was tall and lanky with buzzed brown hair and big brown eyes. He was thin, but even though he wasn't that hot and sexy look like Gabriel was, Gabriel found that he couldn't look away from the boy. He just wanted to push Stiles against the lockers and take him right then and there in the people filled hallway. Gabriel licked his dry lips and forced himself to look away.

The kid was annoying. Even if Gabriel's wolf craved Stiles, he wouldn't go and try to get him. Stiles was defiantly the curious type, but it only made Gabriel even more annoyed. He was just grabbing his books when someone came over and leaned against the locker beside his. "Go away." Gabriel ordered with annoyance clear in his voice.

"So, I wanted to say sorry... I can be a bit outspoken at times and I tend to say before I think." Gabriel sighed and looked over to see Stiles standing there.

"Honestly, I don't care. Just leave me alone already." The bad thing about finding your mate that is human is that even though you're a werewolf and understand the mate bond, doesn't mean the human can't feel it. The human automatically feels as if he needs to be beside you at all times, even if he doesn't understand the reason behind it. He also trusts you right off the bat and craves you just as much as the werewolf craves the mate.

Stiles eyes took in Gabriel's form. Gabriel was taller than him and had more muscles. He wasn't the beefy steroid type looking muscular guy, but the lean and built kind of muscles. Stiles licked his lips as he eyed Gabriel over. From Gabriel's messy short hair to his shapely ass. Stiles desperately wanted to see him without the clothes on. Stiles found out he was bi when he was 10 and saw Scott undressing in his room for the first time. He never told Scott about his sexuality, too afraid that Scott would hate him, but now it was starting to cause a problem. He was crushing on the new guy who wanted nothing to do with him. Normally he'd just stick to watching his crush from the sidelines, but this time he wanted Gabriel like no other crush he had. He wanted to feel the way his body felt against Gabriel's, the way their lips felt pressed heatedly against one another, how it would feel to ground himself into Gabriel. He wanted to hear Gabriel begging for him, hear his lustful voice, and hear him scream Stiles' name when he came.

"Stiles, you're staring." Gabriel mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Stiles snapped out of it and blushed.

"Oh... sorry." Gabriel just kept his eyes lowered as he closed his locker.

"We need to get to class. I should go." Was all Gabriel said before walking away from Stiles, leaving Stiles suddenly really uncomfortable in his jeans. Gabriel's heart was racing in his chest. The way Stiles looked at him made his body to feel like a furnace. He desperately needed a cold shower, but he knew he needed to get through today. If he left early then Derek would kill him. So with a shaky breath, Gabriel headed into his classroom.

* * *

As the end of the day came he saw Stiles hurrying over to him before he could leave the school for the day. "Hey, you heading home?" Stiles asked, causing the taller of the two to sigh.

"Yes, Stiles. What do you want?"

"Well... Our school sport is Lacrosse, I'm on Lacrosse and well... I was wondering if you were going to stay and watch the practice." Stiles rushed out causing Gabriel to roll his eyes. As hot as it would be to watch a bunch of guys sweating, he had more important things he could be doing.

"Sorry, but I have plans." Gabriel told him.

"Oh..." Gabriel sighed as he heard the disappointment in his mate's voice. He would stay, but Derek would get worried if his car isn't returned right away.

"Look, I promised my cousin I'd get his car back as soon as school was over, so I can't stay." Gabriel told him.

"You're cousin?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah, I'm staying with him in town for awhile. I'm just using his car for the day until I get mine." Stiles nod.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so maybe next time." This made a bright smile come onto Stiles' lips.

"Yeah, that'd be great. See you later... hey Gabriel?" Gabriel turned and looked back at Stiles. "Could I just call you Gabe or something, your name is a bit of a mouthful." This made Gabriel chuckle. He barely gets called Gabriel anymore because no one wants to call him that.

"Yeah, Gabe's fine. Everyone calls me that." He told Stiles and Stiles' smiled grew.

"Cool, well then I'll see you late, Gabe." Gabriel rolled his eyes at his mate's obvious excitement over using the nickname. He waved goodbye to Stiles and headed out the door.

* * *

Gabriel arrived home to see Derek burying something. "What are you doing?" Gabriel asked as he walked over. Derek looked over at him and Gabriel could see the sadness in the green orbs. "Are you..." His eyes fell on the hole he was burying. "Are you covering a grave?" Derek didn't answer as he went back to work. "Is it Laura's grave." Derek still didn't answer. "Damn it, Derek. Answer me. She was my family too." Derek sighed and looked at his cousin.

"What you want me to tell you that my sister is dead and that I'm burying her? Sorry, Gabe, but I was trying to protect you. We barely even have family left. I just didn't want you to have to go through that again." Gabe sighed and went to say something as he heard something.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Come on." Derek grumbled as he dropped the shovel and sipped his jacket on.

The two of us headed towards the sound of footsteps and voices. "Maybe the killer moved the body." Gabriel eyes widen as he heard Stiles' voice.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks." Gabriel leaned against a tree and watch the two boys as Derek stood and crossed his arms, glaring down at them. Stiles seemed to sense Gabriel's presence and looked up. His eyes widen as he saw us. He hit his friend, but his friend, just ignored him until Stiles hit him again.

"What, Stiles?" The guy asked as he stood. He turned and looked where Stiles was looking and saw Gabriel and Derek. Derek started over to the two boys as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." Stiles eyes landed on Gabriel's but he tore his eyes away and looked at his cousin instead.

"Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles told Derek.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but forget it." The friend told Derek. Derek looked at Stiles' friend before pulling something out of his pocket and throwing it at the guy. The guy caught it with ease and Gabriel raised an eyebrow. The guy looked at the inhaler as Stiles looked at Derek.

"Come on, Derek, we have other things we need to do." Gabriel finally spoke up, causing all three of the guys to look at him. Derek glared at the two boys before walking over to his cousin.

"Come on, Gabe, let's go." Gabriel looked at the boys once more before following his cousin. "You know them?"

"You're the one who wanted me to go to school." Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes.

"Gabriel, I'm not stupid. You know them more than just for their faces." Gabriel glanced over at his cousin and sighed.

"Can we not talk about this?" He asked Derek. "I have to call my mom and tell her what happened. We need to find that alpha and find out why Laura even came here in the first place." Derek frowned and looked down at his cousin.

"You're hiding something."

"Derek, if it was import I would tell you. Relax, I can handle this." Gabriel said before heading towards the house once more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gabe! Get up or you'll be late for school!" Gabriel gave a sigh before pushing the covers off him and standing up. He didn't get much sleep last night. The mate bond comes in stages. Stage one was craving your mate, which also met you get vivid dreams about them... very very good dreams. Stage two is when you get a bit worried and protective of your mate whenever he or she was away too long or hurt. Stage three was when you literally couldn't stand being away from them. Stage four was when you begin to get depressed if you had yet to claim your mate. Stage five is only if you have yet to claim your mate. This stage is known as the death stage. You're body shuts down on you and you die. Most werewolves only make it to stage three before giving in and claiming your mate. To claim your mate you must have sex with them and just as you... well climax, you must bite them and mark them as yours and only then will you have completed the claiming of your mate.

Gabriel knew it'd only get worst form here. He was only on the first stage, but he also wasn't hesitant to try anything with Stiles. He wouldn't be able to fight Stiles or the bond for too long, but he wanted to as long as he could. Even though Stiles was very annoying, he was still Gabriel's mate and he belonged with Gabriel. Gabriel just didn't believe he was good enough for a mate. Hales normally weren't good enough to have a mate.

Gabriel knew that the second Derek saw him that he'd be getting an earful. He had dark bags under his eyes and his eyes were a bit bloodshot. He did his best to look as nice as he could, so Derek would maybe not noticed. He dressed in his usual boots, jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket and brushed his hair in it's usual messy way. As he descended the stairs he saw Derek waiting for him. "Uh... Hey." Gabriel wasn't expecting Derek to wait for him, but yet there he was standing just at the bottom of the stairs.

"You okay? You look like hell." Great. Derek did notice.

"Yeah, didn't sleep good." Derek just nod, believing it was the normal nightmares, but he didn't hear Gabriel scream...'maybe he just didn't want to wake me up.' Derek thought before looking back at his cousin.

"I want you to keep an eye on the guy you saw before. We both saw that catch." Gabriel gave a nod before grabbing his bag and keys.

"You think the alpha bit him?" Gabe asked. Derek gave a nod and frowned.

"Yeah, I think so. Look, just keep an eye on him and I'll see you after school."

"Sure. I'll call if I need anything." Derek nod before letting Gabriel head out the door and into his car.

* * *

Gabriel pulled up to the school and got out of his car. He saw the students once again staring at him, but once again he ignored them and headed inside. School went as usual. Stiles talked his ear off in every class he had with him and girls stared at him as if he was some kind of god or something. It was a rather annoying class. He just wanted to head home and get some sleep, but before he could leave Stiles once again caught him. "Gabe! Hey Gabe!" Gabriel gave a sigh before turning and facing Stiles.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember how you said next practice you'd watch." Damn. Gabriel almost forgot he promised Stiles that. "Please." Stiles said when hearing Gabriel sigh.

"Fine." Stiles smiled and gave Gabriel a hug. Gabriel's eyes widen at Stiles hugging him, but as quick as Stiles hugged him he let go.

"Cool, come on." Stiles smiled as he lead Gabriel to the field. "I have to go change, but I'll see you after practice." Gabriel didn't even get a chance to speak as Stiles ran off to the locker room. With a shake of his head and a smile forming on his face, he headed for the bleachers and hopefully a seat. He had homework he could be doing, but unfortunately he was told by Derek to keep an eye on Stiles' friend.

Gabriel watched as Stiles ran over to his friend, trying to tell him something, but his friend just ran off to the field. "It was wolf hair." Gabriel heard Stiles say defeated. He didn't need to ask Stiles what he was talking about, he knew that Stiles was talking about Laura's body having wolf hair on it, which meant that it had to be a werewolf that killed her, which leads to the alpha being the one to have killed her. Derek was right, like most times, but it still leaves the question of why. Why go through the trouble of bringing her here only to kill here. There had to be more of a reason why Laura came here. Gabriel and Derek both needed to find out soon. Who knows who else the alpha will kill.

Gabriel was pulled out of his thoughts as he watched Stiles' friend jump over three guys and do like a flip in the air. "McCall, get over here." The coach yelled over to the guy. McCall made his way over, unable to get the stupid grin off his face. "What in the name of God was that?" The coach all, but yelled. "This is a lacrosse field. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"

"No coach." The guy told the coach.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I was trying to make the shot." Gabriel could tell that McCall was disappointed that he was getting into trouble.

"Well, you made the shot, and guess what, you're starting buddy. You made first line." The coach said with a grin, while almost everyone in the bleachers stood and cheered for the guy. Gabriel simply rolled his eyes.

"It's only his werewolf abilities that are making him able to do that." He mumbled to himself as he checked his phone. When the game was over Gabriel made his way to his car.

"Hey, Gabe. Wait up." Gabriel turned as Stiles ran over. "Hey." Stiles said sounding a bit breathless after having to run all the way here.

"Hey." Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes.

"So... what did you think?" Stiles asked, but Gabriel just shrugged.

"Not big on sports." Was all he said as he tossed his bag into the passenger seat of his car.

"So, you didn't like it?" Stiles asked sounding slightly disappointed. Gabriel turned and looked over at him.

"I just don't really get why everyone goes crazy for sports. To me it's boring." Gabriel gave a shrug. "Sorry."

"We all have our preferences." Gabriel could tell Stiles was disappointed, but he was only telling the truth.

"I should get going, but... I guess I'll see you later." Gabriel said as he opened his door.

"Are you going to Lydia's party for the Lacrosse team?" Stiles blurted out, causing Gabriel to glance over at him. He heard about the party, but he wasn't really planning to go. "It's Friday and I thought..." Friday was the full moon. Gabriel was almost positive that that McCall guy he was meant to keep an eye on, would most likely go even on a full moon. "I thought maybe..." Stiles looked suddenly very nervous. "Well, Scott's planning on ditching me to go with Allison. I don't exactly want to go to a party alone, so do you want to come with me?" Was he... Was he asking Gabriel out?

Gabriel's wolf was screaming at him to say yes and Gabriel knew Derek would want him to go so... "I guess. It's probably better than hanging out with my cousin all night." He told Stiles, who gave a huge smile.

"Awesome... do you want to me there?" He asked.

"Whatever works best for you. I don't know where the party is so-

"How about I give you the address to my place and you can pick me up?" Gabriel felt butterflies in his stomach. He was no virgin and this wasn't his first date, but it was with his mate and it made him ten times nervous.

"Yeah, sure." Gabriel pulled his phone out, punched his code in, opened his contacts, and handed Stiles his phone. Gabriel wasn't the only one that was nervous. Stiles was practically shaking. He had no idea if Gabriel was gay, straight, bi, or what and this would be his first real date like thing with Gabriel. He didn't want mess up or embarrass himself. He defiantly didn't want to ruin what could happen between them by being his normal awkward self.

Stiles put his number in and handed the phone back. "Here you go. Do you want to give me your number, just in case?" Stiles asked as he held his phone out.

"Yeah sure." Gabriel took it and put his own number in.

"Stiles!" They both turned and saw Scott walking towards them. Stiles took his phone back and gave a shy smile to Gabriel.

"I should go, but I'll see you later." Stiles smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Gabriel said before getting into his car. Stiles headed over to Scott and Gabriel headed home. His stomach was in somersaults. He has never been more nervous for anything in his entire life.


	5. Author Note

So I'm getting a lot of reviews on updating. Now I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Mostly it's my fault, but not all of it is. I am back in school for my senior year, so I'm trying to balance school, driver ed, writing, and chores all at once. I wake up at 5 every day and go to school at 6:30. I spend 15 minutes getting ready in the morning and the other writing. I have a bunch of stories on a bunch of accounts, so it's hard to update them all quickly. I do try updating when I have time at school, but I use a school laptop, which doesn't allow me on Wattpad. I use fanfiction, wattpad, and quotev. A lot of the stories on this account are on a wattpad account. I don't want to update them on here without updating them on there at the same time, but I can't go on wattpad except the weekends when I both have time and my mom's laptop. I will update, so don't worry, but I figured I'd let you guys know why it's taking me so long to update a lot of my stories. I hope you guys understand and I will try my best to get another chapter up for one of my stories tomorrow, if not I'm really sorry. Like I said I have had no time these past weeks. It's only another two weeks before driver ed is over, so I want to say I will have more time, but I also got to look for a job, so I don't know. I may take awhile for updating, something I really hate to do, but I may have to. I hope you guys all understand and stay patient. I'll try my best to update.

-Eleanor


End file.
